A bookmark is a locally stored Uniform Resource Identifier (URI) for a webpage on the World Wide Web (WWW). Bookmarks are typically accessed through a menu in a user's web browser but can also be accessed or managed by an external application. A bookmark folder or bar can be used to organize bookmarks on a device. Shared bookmarks allow users to share similar interests or to pool web resources. Remote servers can store bookmarks so the bookmarks are accessible from anywhere in the world through a network connection using wired or wireless devices.
Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif., USA, introduced a “Reading List” feature in its iOS™ 5 operating system. Reading List is a bookmarking feature that allows tagging of websites for reading later. The Reading List can be synced across mobile and desktop browsers through Apple's iCloud® service.